For safe and efficient mining of the coal, the development of the intelligent technologies and equipment aimed at realizing unmanned mining are of great significance for the development of China's coal mining industry. Among them, with the massive use of video surveillance system for the coal mines, the number of major accidents has decreased. However, usually the traditional video surveillance system for the coal mines simply records the video recordings of the monitored scenes and then observes the potential dangers in the scenes with the help of the operators. This kind of video surveillance system needs tremendous human and material resources to realize the observation and processing of massive data. However, a real-time intelligent monitoring system capable of realizing in all-weather is urgently needed in practical applications. By detecting and tracking downhole personnel in real-time, on the one hand, the distribution of the underground personnel can be accurately managed, and on the other hand, it is of significant importance for the coal mines' safety production, alarm and linkage handling, and reporting after the accident. Therefore, moving object tracking for the mines is a very important issue in the coal mines video surveillance.
In a special industrial and mining environment, the captured video images of the underground coal mines have low illumination, great variation, large background noise and uneven noise distribution. In addition, some underground coal mine videos include those captured by both fixed video cameras and vehicle video cameras (the moving cameras).
Most existing designs use the optical flow method to extract the target. Although the target can be extracted in this way, the target contour is not complete.
In the meantime, in the prior art, the next frame of the images is estimated through the current frame by using the optical flow method, but due to the existence of noise, a wrong matching occurs, causing an incorrect target extraction and leading to unsuccessful target tracking.
Therefore, how to design a moving object tracking method with good target extraction and stable target tracking is an urgent problem to be solved in the industry.